Masked Love
by IEatNinjas
Summary: A successful boss of the Vongola was hiding himself as a normal employee in his very own company. However, when a new and handsome recruit joins them, he pulls every strings he possessed to get the guy in his department. But was it all for naught when the new guy proclaims he has a fiance? Or is there a silver lining in all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Ah, that woman is really-! *'Tis frowning*

**Yamamoto: **Haha! Is really what author-san? *Suddenly pops out of nowhere*

**Author: ***jumps in surprise before pulling out shigure kintoki*

**Yamamoto: **Ahaha! How'd you get that? *Grinning*

**Author: **I took it while you and Tsuna were doing 'stuff'. *Yamamoto blushes* Now, I don't have anything against you Takeshi, so go and play with Tsuna for awhile while I kill a certain person with a '7227' in her name. *Stalks off with a murder aura*

**Yamamoto: **May you have mercy on her soul! *waves his hand as the author leaves while smiling happily*. Saa, since author-san is off to kill a fluff writer, I'll do the warnings! *takes out some paper to read out of*

**Warning: **Tsuna is pretending to be no-good but is actually very sexy, badass, and boss-like. Be prepared.

**Tsuna: ***Suddenly appeared behind Yamamoto* HIIIIEEE! That doesn't sound like me at all!

**Yamamoto: ***throws away paper and tackles brunet* TSUNA! *smiling happily*

**Tsuna: ***shocked and is choking* Y-Yamamoto!

**Yamamoto: ***turns to the readers* Oh and Tsuna and I are 24 years old here! Bye bye! *drags a squirming Tsuna away to a dark place*

* * *

**Masked Heart**

A brown-haired man was sprawled elegantly across an expensive couch as women surrounded him on all sides, fluttering their eyes seductively as they gripped his expensive suit, wanting to please him.

"We'll please you tonight." One woman said in her 'seductive voice' as she leaned forward and the brunet with captivating brown eyes that flashed from brown to ochre to gold, tilted his head to accommodate her.

"We'll see…" He said as he felt his belt buckle being forced open by another. He let his body relaxed as all the women he hired did the job. His blank eyes were looking up at the ceiling, vaguely aware of the way his body bucked at the harsh and pleasurable touches sent to him.

He knew that many men would like to be in his position right now, at the height of his power, having a harem of men and women (alternating depending on his mood), and being damn rich too boot.

But Sawada Tsunayoshi didn't want any of this. He didn't want to have an easy access to money, to have influence and power and sex. The three greatest things in the world. Because having easy access to these things meant that life was no fun anymore.

Brown eyes closed and the brunet let out a tired sigh as he felt fingers digging in his navel as the women around him shifted and coordinated and did all those things that would make men swoon and faint at the prospect of having such beautiful girls around them.

"You're so beautiful…" A woman was currently caressing his firm stomach and the brunet could care less if he _was beautiful _or not. Because in the eyes of the person he wanted with him there, beauty was apparently not enough.

As always, the image of the person Tsuna had been pinning on for the last few months appeared behind his eyelids. It was like he was permanently burned there, appearing all of a sudden at his own leisure.

Amber eyes so bright, not yet dulled by life, twinkled happily. Face so perfect, with perfect angles and prominence, that it simply took his breath away… This 'being', this _Yamamoto Takeshi_, new employee of the Vongola Company, was so perfect, so kind, so gentle, and so loving…

And also _so taken_ by another person.

A woman in fact. And even without the gay angle, the brunet knew he was entering the heartbreak territory.

Brown eyes snapped open as he felt his body reach its climax, hips and body arching out of their own accord as the pleasure traveled down his spine, sending electricity through his skin. But then physical pleasure and emotional pleasure were two different things. And despite the fact that he was high, the brunet didn't scream or groan in pleasure. His heart felt too empty for that.

…

"Here's a tip…" Tsunayoshi said as he leaned against the door of his expensive condo unit and gave them a wad of cash. The girls were already heading home after their evening job.

"Generous as always Sawada-sama." The girl said as she took the money and inserted it in her bra. She winked at him, her glittery make-up making her eyes look bigger. "Call us anytime and we'll be here." She said as she placed her arms around the brunet and tiptoed to kiss him.

And Tsuna let her, because all of his kisses had no emotion anyway, and what was one more emotionless kiss to him?

"See you!" The girls giggled and waved as they went their way, swaying their hips seductively and making all rich men drool at their bodies.

Closing the door behind him, the young 24-year-old brunet looked at his dark and empty apartment. He was alone again. But then, that wasn't anything new, now was it? He had always been alone. Ever since he was fourteen and his parents had died tragically from an assassination attempt, he had always been alone.

Tsuna walked towards his coffee table and an exhausted smile played across his lips. A picture of him and his parents were there.

He couldn't believe he had been so small and wimpy back then. Known as 'no-good' by practically everyone and bullied too. But despite the school torture, he was happy. He had a loving mom and that was all that mattered to him. His father traveled a lot, but he was supportive and he cheered him on in whatever he wanted to do.

"Mom, Dad…" Tsuna whispered as he sat by the couch's arm and picked up the picture, hugging it to his chest. "Are you watching over me? Are you proud of me right now?"

Long brown bangs covered sad chocolate colored ones as the brunet delicately trembled.

"I-I miss you…"

And he did. He meant those words… and if only time-travelling was possible, he would go back to his past and change every little thing that happened that day. He didn't care if he lost all his money and power in the process, he didn't care if it meant he would constantly be living the shadows of his bullies…

All he wanted, was his old family back.

* * *

"Good morning Jyuudaime!" Gokudera enthusiastically greeted the _secret _heir of the Vongola Company. The key word being 'secret'.

"Gokudera-kun, I told you before, call me Sawada like everyone else." Tsuna sighed but then smiled at the other. Gokudera was the 'acting' boss of the Vongola Company and Tsuna was treated as a normal 'employee' in this company. His position wasn't too low or too high. He was the secretary under Gokudera and he was to maintain average acting when interacting with other people to avoid the leakage of his real identity:

The tenth Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"So how's paperwork?" Tsuna asked his loyal confidant as they both headed to his desk. Piles of paper stacked the brunet's table and Tsuna sighed at the cluttered mess. He was also to pretend to be 'clumsy' and 'messy'.

"It's piling up jyuudaime." Gokudera said with a nod of his head. "The papers you have to sign are piling up as well. I can barely get them to fit the file cabinet."

"Yeah, I'll get to those later." Tsuna said in a whisper because he couldn't risk them getting overheard. Regular employees were starting to come in. Gokudera sighed and he cleared his throat.

"Okay, Sawada I want those reports in by ten o'clock." Gokudera said in a regular voice and the brunet inwardly smiled when he heard the pained tone behind the word 'Sawada'.

"H-Hai!" Tsuna said with a small inclination of his head. Gokudera frowned and Tsuna knew why, he didn't like it when the brunet bowed to him whether it was acting or not.

"Wow, boss is sure harsh so early in the morning." One co-office mate of the brunet said as she turned to Tsuna. "Good luck today Sawada-san, don't mess it up okay?"

On the inside Tsuna gave an exasperated sigh but on the outside he smiled with a blush. "I'll do my best!" And unable to help herself, the woman patted Tsuna's head. The brunet was after all younger than her by six years.

"You're a good person Sawada." She said and Tsuna frowned. He was far from a 'good person'.

"Well, let's all do good work this time!" The woman continued as she turned back on Tsuna to give motivation to the other officers. "Don't slack off you men!"

"Hey! What do you mean by that?"

Tsuna sighed as he went to his desk and stared at the papers. Even though most of the papers were a fake to make it seem like he was unorganized, it still made his head ache, seeing the cluttered mess.

"Ohayo!" The voice made Tsuna's heart drop and out of reflex action he turned to see the owner of the voice.

Yamamoto Takeshi, the latest employee of the Vongola Company came in with the usual gentle smile on his face. Women swooned and men greeted him enthusiastically. The other was a good statistics officer and was in-charge of anything related to numbers. Or so Tsuna heard.

Tsuna cursed himself inwardly as he picked up stacks of paper and hugged it close to his chest, hoping that by doing this his heart would stop beating so fast and give him away. Although, the redness of his cheeks were already a dead give-away.

Yamamoto Takeshi had caught his eye the moment he had entered the building and Tsuna was so stunned by that fact alone. His heart and mind had long since stopped being feeling surprised, so it was a real shocker when this man, in all his perfection, entered the scene and turned Tsuna's monotone life upside-down.

The moment he had gone to the front desk to ask if a job was available, the brunet had pulled as much strings as he could just to get Yamamoto working in the same department as him. This rash action and biased judgment had surprised Tsuna more than the rest and somehow, the brunet felt guilty at what he had done.

But then he thought, _oh well, what's done is done_. And immediately he went to talk with the newbie, pulling more strings so that he could be the one to tour him around the building.

Yamamoto was nice, pleasant, charming, and gentle. A perfect guy-next-door, and everyone that set their eyes on him fell head-over-heels, and Tsuna did too… that is until-

"My fiancé is going to love this!" Yamamoto said enthusiastically and the smile on the brunet's face froze.

"E-Excuse me?" Tsuna said stunned, and inside his heart the mantra was '_no… no…no!'_

"Yeah, my fiancé Sasagawa Kyoko, told me to get a job here. I'm so happy that I got in so easily. I'm so lucky because of her!" He said with a light blush and at that moment the brunet couldn't understand how simple words like that could signal the end of the world for him.

Sasagawa Kyoko, of course. The sister of his trusted advisor Sasagawa Ryohei. Wasn't the boxer just saying that his sister was going to get married and he was going to have to give her away soon?

Of course, it just had to be Yamamoto.

Well, at the end of the day, Tsuna felt more tired than he had in his life and he had gone through about five huge bottles of wine and three guys that night. The hangover was regrettable the next morning.

And ever since that time, the brunet had avoided talking to the handsome and taller man as much as he could.

"Sawada-san, ohayo!" Speak of the devil. Tsuna gulped as he turned abruptly to hide his face.

"O-Ohayo…" Tsuna said, speaking more to the wall than to Yamamoto.

"Ahaha, you're so impressive Sawada-san, coming here so early in the morning." Yamamoto said and Tsuna's heart inflated at the compliment. "Wow, you seem like you're already so busy with work. Want me to help?"

"N-No i-it's fine, I-I'm just heading to the photo-copy machine to get these documents copied. I-I can handle it." Tsuna said before he dashed off. "See you!"

"Ah wait-!" Yamamoto called out but Tsuna had already turned the corner. The young man sighed as he looked sadly at the empty space before him.

"Ooh, looks like our little secretary-kun has a crush on the newbie." The women gossiped as they winked at each other knowingly.

_I wondered if I said something wrong. _Yamamoto thought obliviously to himself.

* * *

**Author: ***comes back from somewhere* Kuh, I wasn't able to finish the job.

**Yamamoto: **Ahaha! Welcome back author-san!

**Author: ***raises eyebrow* Takeshi, what happened to your shirt?

**Yamamoto: **Ahaha, well stuff happened while you were away. *winks*

**Author: **Whatever, I won't write about that okay? The story's title was made up on the spot. I don't know where I'm going with this idea. There might be some lemon on the next chapter, or maybe on the third one, but we'll see.

**Yamamoto: **Please review if you believe that 8027 should have more rated M! *Smiles happily*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So I'm a 'bit' late for the update day but at least I posted something. So yes, here's the second chapter, by the way if any of you guys love 8027 or want to talk to your favorite writers, I extend my invites to you (since it seems like no one has extended invitation to the M side yet) to join _**The 8027 Famiglia **_in fb. **MinaNaru4ever- 8027 forever **is there as well as **Darkbee, Dodonchka, Anonymous Santa **and some fluff writers.

So yeah, only if you're interested.

* * *

**Masked Heart**

This was so frustrating. This was what Tsuna thought as he stepped out of the company and hid on the back of the building to smoke. He had taken off the large glasses that added to his clumsy look and had unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt and untucked it as well.

His eyes were narrowed as he took a small packet of cigarettes from his pocket. He swiped it form Gokudera's desk while he wasn't looking.

"Getting him in was a mistake…" The brunet blew a puff of smoke to the air as the wind blew around him. The gentle amber eyes looking at him was stuck in his mind and he couldn't get rid of it despite the narcotics in his system.

It was the first time he felt like this. So frustrated over a simple infatuation, it was ridiculous.

But then the brunet's cellphone suddenly rang and he took it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Tsuna said in a soft voice.

"_Jyuudaime, are you alright? The baseball moron said that you went out to photo copy something but I'm sure there was nothing to be copied-!"_ Gokudera said in a frantic voice and the brunet chuckled. Gokudera called Yamamoto a baseball moron because the other man had an uncanny love and interest for the said sport.

"I'm fine Gokudera-kun, I just went out to smoke. I borrowed your cigarette back by the way, sorry about that. You might be frantically looking for it." Tsuna said and even though they were in the phone Tsuna could imagine Gokudera flushing.

"_Er, that's not-!" _ Gokudera stated, he knew how strict that non-smoking policy in the company was but the brunet just pacified his guilt.

"It's fine, as long as you weren't smoking in the office you aren't in trouble." Tsuna said as he let go of the cancer stick in his hand and stepped on it. "Anyway, I'll be coming back now. Don't worry about what happened. I just felt suffocated in there."

"_O-Okay, i-if jyuudaime says so…_" Gokudera said and Tsuna hung up after that.

"Now, to fix my appearance." Tsuna sighed as he placed the fake glasses back on.

* * *

Tsuna had been delivering the daily reports to the other employees when he suddenly stopped by the sick and only sadistic bastard of the office. Mochida.

"Hey Sawada…" The irritating ex-bully of Namimori High winked at the brunet who gagged mentally.

"Mochida-sempai." Tsuna glared at the other but the nerdy glasses weren't really helping. "Please wait at your desk, I'll eventually deliver the reports to you."

"Ah, but I wanted to see the old wimp of our school personally doing it. That can't be bad right?" Mochida smirked and the brunet inwardly seethed. If only he wasn't pretending to be clumsy and defenseless, he would've kicked this man right in the balls and gotten him fired. But then that would be a total give away since he was after all pretending that he _wasn't _the heir of the company.

"It is bad." Tsuna said in irritation but he tried to keep his cool. "Because I don't want to see you right now."

"Oh, is someone in a bad mood or something?" Mochida said and he grabbed the brunet by the wrist just to irritate him. Although the two were basically the same height, Mochida still like to think he was the dominant force in this pair. Too bad, he didn't know what Tsuna was capable of.

Normally the brunet would've let this slide. He wouldn't even react to such pitiful teasing… but Mochida really wanted to test him today and had purposely knocked down the stacks of paper he was carrying. A vein was throbbing in the Vongola's temple.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed and he took a swift glance around. When he was sure that the nearby employees were too busy with the reports to notice, he glanced at Mochida, letting the other see his fiery and dangerous ochre eyes.

Mochida blinked stunned, and before he knew it, he was being hauled towards a private cubicle where no one would notice the next unfortunate thing that would happen to him.

That day, many people claim to have heard pitiful cries of mercy and an evil laugh by the unused sector of the office which was of course encouraged by Gokudera as paranormal events. And this elicited several jokes and several fears but none was more fearful than Mochida, who looked uncharacteristically pale and flinchy.

The next day, Mochida quit his job and never returned to the office again much to the delight of Tsuna and the confusion of the other employees.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow jyuudaime!" Gokudera stated as Tsuna stepped out of his black BMW.

"Yeah, say hello to Haru-chan for me." The brunet said with a small wave and chuckle as the bomber blushed.

"O-Oh speaking of which jyuudaime, tomorrow there's going to be a small party at the house. Can you come?" Gokudera asked enthusiastically.

Tsuna's eyes softened. He knew how much Gokudera hated parties but because of Haru, he was willing to do it, despite it being begrudgingly. "Oh right, its Haru's birthday tomorrow right? Have you prepared a gift?" Once again the bomber blushed and stuttered but thankfully Tsuna was merciful and told him not to say anything anymore.

"I'll be sure to come tomorrow. Send the time and the directions to your house on my phone, okay?" Tsuna said with a small wave as the bomber nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes jyuudaime!" He said as he watched the brunet enter the hotel before driving off.

Tsuna sighed as he entered the extravagant hotel and was greeted by the old guard. "Had a rough day at work?"

Tsuna smiled kindly. "You don't know the half of it." He stated as he walked towards the elevator.

DING!

The doors of the elevator opened and to the brunet's surprise Ryohei was inside the shaft.

"Oh Sawada! Heading to your room? Good timing! I'll EXTREMELY escort you!" Ryohei said and Tsuna sweat dropped as he entered and allowed the doors to close behind him.

The brunet lived up on the highest floor of the building, the penthouse. After all, the hotel belonged to their Family so it was only natural. He had several other penthouses in other hotels just to avoid detection from mafia assassins and obsessed admirers.

"Onii-san…" Tsuna said and Ryohei, who was humming pleasantly, looked at him.

"Hm?" The boxer said in a gruff voice.

"Onii-san, why did you marry Hana?" Tsuna asked and the boxer blinked in astonishment before smiling cheerfully.

"Because I love her!" Ryohei said certainly and the statement just made the brunet's heart sink deeper.

"And what about Hana, why did she marry you?" Tsuna asked, continuing his questions in soft tone. "She made it clear to me once that she was going to marry her job and remain single for the rest of her life. That's why I was shocked when I received your wedding invitation."

Ryohei was quiet as he looked on ahead at the question. Tsuna did the same, staying silent.

"I asked her the same thing once." Ryohei finally said. He smiled in reminisce. "And her answer was that because she felt insecure."

Tsuna looked up stunned. "Insecure?"

"Getting thrown around by your job, day after day and after every long day you go home to an empty apartment… Don't you think that's rather lonely?" Ryohei said and Tsuna's eyes widened.

"It is." The brunet agreed.

"She wanted to be with someone. To know that even if she lost everything, someone would be there waiting for her with open arms." Ryohei said and he grinned. "She's _extremely _right about that. I want someone to be there for me as well."

Tsuna gave the boxer a melancholy smile. "Yeah."

DING!

"Well, it looks like we're extremely here!" Ryohei stated still with a grin. "Want me to escort you to your room?"

"No thanks, the whole floor is mine anyway." The brunet waved the other off. "Go back home to Hana, she must be lonely in your house."

Ryohei laughed. "EXTREMELY thanks Sawada!" Ryohei said with a wave before the elevators door closed. Tsuna walked towards the double-oaked doors to his penthouse and opened it.

The usual sight of expensive furniture and carpeting entered his sight as he looked around. But instead of feeling happy that he had all these things, the brunet frowned as he sank down to the ground and he hugged his knees to his chest.

The huge room was cold.

And no one was there waiting for _him_.

* * *

PAC!

"Happy birthday Haru!" Everyone said as the birthday girl entered being led by her husband, Gokudera Hayato.

"Hahi! This is beautiful desu!" Haru said with a gasp as she looked around at the faces of her friends and at the beautiful cake in front of her. Tsuna smiled as he clapped along with everyone else. I-pin, Lambo, Ryohei, Hana, Chrome, Mukuro, Hibari, Enma, Fuuta, and Basil were all there clapping along with him.

"Happy birthday Haru-chan." Chrome said as she and I-pin handed their gifts to the dark-haired woman.

"I'm so happy you guys could come!" Haru stated with happy tears but then she looked around and stopped at Ryohei. "Arre? Where's Kyoko-chan?"

"She's on her way along with her fiancé." Ryohei grinned and Tsuna's eyes widened as he felt his heart stop.

"What-? Idiot turf-top, the baseball idiot doesn't know anything about jyuudaime being the boss!" Gokudera hissed in panic. True, everyone in the room knew about the real Tsuna which was why the brunet was dressed in his casual and expensive clothing that made his seem like a male model rather than a secretary at some company.

"Hahi! Fiancé? Kyoko and her boyfriend had finally moved to that level?" Haru gasped. As expected of this couple to have contrasting worries.

"Oya, I don't see the problem. It would be fun to see his expression when he sees Sawada Tsunayoshi like this." Mukuro laughed creepily.

"But according to the rules, Yamamoto Takeshi can only know of Sawada Tsunayoshi's identity if he is officially married to one of his closest friends." Hibari stated whilst crossing his arms. "Are you going to reveal yourself now?"

"I'd rather not." The brunet sighed as he placed his wine glass down. "I'll head home early so that I won't destroy your fun guys. Goodnight!"

"No Sawada-san!" I-pin stated as she looked at her older brother figure. She was an assassin taken in by the Vongola and personally raised by the brunet. "We haven't seen you for such a long time, you can't leave yet."

"She's right Tsuna-kun, you can't leave yet. You're always busy with work… This is a good way to relax." Enma said to his good old friend.

Tsuna shook his head. "Thanks but I'll just invite you guys to a small gathering in my house next week to make it up to you. I just can't be here right now." He said as he opened the door but to his astonishment someone was already on the other side of the door.

"Sawada-san?" Amber eyes looked at the brunet in equal shock as said brunet gulped.

Oh no.

* * *

**A/N**: And the confrontation's here, meaning that the lemon scene isn't far off. Enjoy.


End file.
